Kiss You
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: “Por que seu beijo é estranhamente irreal... como uma brisa no verão. Como uma lembrança derramada em esquecimento.”


Nome da Fanfic: Kiss You

Nick do autor: Ly Anne Black

E-mail do Autor: Shortfic/ Romance

Sinopse: _"Por que seu beijo é estranhamente irreal... como uma brisa no verão. Como uma lembrança derramada em esquecimento."_

Nº de capítulos enviados: 1

Status: Completa

Beta-Reader: Gigi Weasley

E-mail da Beta-Reader: You

_- O que está acontecendo com você? - Gina perguntou, quando Draco mais uma vez se esquivou de uma conversa séria. _

_Estavam morando juntos há algum tempo, como casados, mas isso não impedia Gina de se sentir insegura em relação à ele. Draco era um poço de incertezas e mistérios, tão completamente imprevisível e surpreendente que a deixava confusa. E mesmo que a segunda guerra contra as trevas acontecesse à toda lá fora, eles sempre, apesar das brigas, tinham se mantido unidos acima de qualquer dificuldade que os ameaçasse. Pelo menos até aquele momento... _

_Ultimamente, ele evitava tocar em alguns assuntos, por mais bobos que fossem, ao se tratar do futuro deles juntos. Ela estava cada vez mais preocupada na possibilidade de acontecer algo catastrófico no romance dos dois, que indicasse um doloroso ponto final. _

_- Nada. - era a resposta padrão para suas perguntas mais desesperadas. E só servia para desesperá-la ainda mais._

_- Mas você está se afastando de mim! - e andou até ele, decidida afaze-lo lhe encarar nos olhos. - Pare de me enganar! Tenho direito de saber o que te acontece, Draco, eu amo você!_

_- Esse é todo o problema. - ele disse finalmente, a focalizando com os olhos cor de tempestade que causavam tantos paradoxos na ruiva. - Isso dificulta tudo. _

_Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, uma tentativa desesperada de derreter o nó de desespero que se instalara na sua garganta. Ele nunca se referira assim a tudo que ela sentia, de uma maneira tão insensível, como se fosse algo realmente problemático amá-lo. _

_- Dificulta o quê? - perguntou mantendo o olhar firme, mas muito prestes a desabar. _

_- O que tenho para lhe dizer. A resolução que tomei. _

_Gina olhou para o chão, desesperançosa. Sua vida estava na corda bamba bem na sua frente, e só dependia das palavras dele para fazê-la ir numa queda sem fim ou chegar segura do outro lado daquele destino. _

_- Pare de se justificar, esse tempo já passou. Seja objetivo, e não me faça sofrer mais._

_Ao contrário de todas as suas expectativas, Draco a abraçou, e levantou o rosto dela para se encararem novamente. Ele tinha um brilho nos olhos que ela nunca vira. _

_- Eu também estou sofrendo, mas você sabia que poderia acontecer desde sempre. E pare de achar que vou deixar você, Gina, acho que já lhe dei provas o bastante de que tenho um motivo para estar com você há tanto tempo. - ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa, mas bastante aliviada. Não sabia o que estava por vim, mas não parecia que iria enfrentar sem ele. Como estava enganada... - Mas como disse, vou parar de me justificar. Gina, eu... - ele respirou muito profundamente. - Eu percebi que tenho a obrigação de estar participando dessa guerra. Você sabe, tenho que tirar esse peso da minha consciência, o de não ter dado a minha contribuição. Vou para o campo de batalha. _

_Ela abriu a boca e fechou novamente, porque palavras não eram suficientes para resumir seu espanto. Draco sabia o quanto a estava ferindo, e o quão profundamente o fazia, e também seu próprio coração ardia de desespero. Então, antes que todos aqueles sentimentos ruins explodissem de vez, ele a abraçou com mais força._

_Os olhos chocolates dela pediam uma explicação... a que ele não poderia dar. E pediam consolo... que ele próprio não tinha. Só havia uma única coisa que poderia fazer... e, decidido a mostrar o quanto não conseguiria abandona-la jamais, mesmo longe, ele a beijou. _

Aquele tinha sido o último beijo dos dois. Draco partira logo em seguida, carregando consigo toda a alegria que a ruiva poderia ter um dia.

Já faziam meses que a guerra perdurava. Lugares inteiros eram destruídos, centenas de pessoas mortas, caos e crueldade. E uma infinidade de pessoas esperavam o dia em que poderia retomar suas vidas, congeladas pela brusquidão da competitividade humana extrema.

Gina, distante de tudo isso, mantinha bem guardada a lembrança daquele último beijo que conseguira transmitir tanto em tão pouco. Com esse pensamento cheio de saudades e angústia, pegou um pergaminho e uma pena. Onde quer que estivesse, Draco iria receber aquela carta, que o daria forças para voltar um dia...

_Meu amado Draco,_

_Você lembra do nosso último beijo? Só queria que você soubesse o que esse, e tantos outros, significam para mim..._

_Beijar você é como deixar que o vento me leve. Porque quando te beijo, entrego minha alma a algo breve e infinito, que, no fim, parece estar sempre presente. E que, no começo, parece que vai me sufocar, e quando termina, tenho vontade de ficar sem ar dessa maneira eternamente. _

_Beijar você é ser viva. É sentir nossos sangues trilhando juntos os caminhos pelas veias, é sentir que o calor que nos toma é algo vital para que nosso mundo resista. _

_Beijar você não é como beijar qualquer outro homem. Porque seu beijo é estranhamente irreal, ele destoa da nossa vida. Como uma brisa no verão. Como uma lembrança derramada em esquecimento. _

_Beijar você é dói. Dói, sim, porque te amo tanto que isso queima meu coração. Eu acreditava que sentir algo assim não podia causar tanto sofrimento. Mas eu prezo mais a sua vida do que a minha. Eu prezo mais seu beijo do que prezo meu próprio espírito. Posso viver sem meu espírito, mas morro sem um beijo seu. _

_Beijar você traz tantos sentimentos que me assusta. _

_Traz uma angustia que vai á meu âmago, e o lava de amargura. _

_Traz uma felicidade que tira do meu próprio corpo. Me leva até o seu, traz você até mim, e nos tornamos um só. _

_Traz perigo. A adrenalina de te beijar embebe minha essência, e arde e ferve como um veneno. São coisas que só uma mulher nesse mundo irá sentir, e só um homem pode provocar. Você, eu. É tão certo. E tão errado..._

_Beijar você, estar com você, é tão errado que tenho medo que isso possa nos destruir. _

_Ou talvez nada possa destruir esse amor. Será que ele é tão forte e tão eterno como uma Fênix? Ou tão delicado e tão singelo, e ao mesmo tempo tão presente, como teu olhar nos meus olhos?_

_Só sei que sem teus lábios nos meus a vida vira branda e branca, sem gosto e dolorida. _

_Devo ter nascido para sentir essa dor de quase não ter você._

_Esse "quase" é o que mais dói._

_Beijar você, e ter-te me beijando com todo o sentimento que não julguei-te capaz de ter, é a minha maldição._

_Todo mundo tem uma maldição, por mais que não queira aceitar._

_Mas a minha desgraça é a pior de todas. _

_Querer ter seu beijo como o alicerce da minha caminhada, e não poder, faz sumir meu chão. Faz encher meus olhos de lágrimas. Faz meus lábios gritarem seu nome entre as folhas de outono, e passar verões e invernos á tua espera, e ter sua presença nas flores da primavera. _

_Teu beijo é como o amor, o nosso amor. _

_Nosso amor é sempre sofredor, paciente e benigno. O amor não é invejoso. O amor não se vangloria, nem se ensoberbece. Não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal. Não se regozija com a injustiça, mas com a verdade. O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta. _

_Assim como te desejar, te amar e te querer. _

_E não ter novamente como beijar você. _

_Gina Weasley._

FIM

**N/B: A fic tá boa, meio dramática, e nossa professora de teatro ia amar (ela também é meio dramática). Seja lá for que estiver lendo essa fic, leia a minha, Sem Sentido (não sem sentido é a fic, Sem Sentido é o nome da fic). Beijokas para Rai Riddle, para Lara e para Ly, que no momento está enchendo o meu pacova de azia. (Ah, Ly, ti amu!). **

**N/A: A verdade é que não tenho muitas palavras quando me refiro a essa fic em questão. Ela fala por si só no coração de cada um, como tanto fala no meu a cada vez que a leio. Só espero que tenham sentido isso também. **

**Quero mesmo agradecer a quem a leu no Portal D/G e comentou, obrigada, gente! E agradecer especialmente à minha beta (Gigi), que eu fiz ouvir a fic pelo telefone, e entre suas exclamações de tédio me deu valiosas dicas! **

**Como tenho mania de mandar beijos mesmo, beijos para todas que leram isso aqui e me encheram de elogios puxa-sacos (mas elogios q eu amo muito! Rsrsrs), que foram a Rai, a Fabri, a Rafa (valeu miga, por estar fazendo o FAVORZÃO de me poupar o trabalho de publicar no ff), a Lulu, esqueci de alguém? Espero que não, ai meu Deus! **

**Ah, e quem souber de quem é a autoria da frase _"O amor é sempre sofredor, paciente e benigno. O amor não é invejoso. O amor não se vangloria, nem se ensoberbece. Não se porta inconvenientemente, não busca os próprios interesses, não se irrita, não suspeita mal. Não se regozija com a injustiça, mas com a verdade. O amor tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta." _me avisa, porque vi em algum lugar por ai e não lembro. Obviamente ela não é da minha autoria, mas todo o resto da fic é, então quem achou isso aqui muito bonito e vai utilizar para outros fins, POR FAVOR NÃO ALTERE, E FAÇA O FAVOR DE DAR MEUS DIREITOS AUTORAIS! **

**Ui, credo, nota grande demais... Parando por aqui! Huahuahuaha! **

**_Ly Anne Black. (não esqueçam esse nome!) _**


End file.
